pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Poinsbruk
The city of Poinsbruk is situated in the far east of the Kingdom of Ravenstern. It is originally the seat of power of Duke Aldemar. The city lies near the edge of Ravenstern territory, and close to the north-eastern border of Pendor itself, with the towering Mystmountains to the north, north-east and north-west, the inland sea to the south-west, a long river flowing from the mountains to the sea and the Jatu deserts to the south-east. Poinsbruk can be dangerous to any low level armies as it's plagued by Mystmountain and occasional lured Jatu patrols. Mystmountain, Jatu, and Heretic armies can lay siege to this town and after a successful siege they sack it, leaving carefully constructed garrisons cut to pieces and the city improvements damaged. It is not recommended for a player to take this city for themselves unless they really just like the Knights of the Raven Spear. If they do get it, don't try holding it, as the constant battering by enemy armies will make it impossible to maintain a proper garrison. The good part of this, however, is that the player is constantly offered huge defensive siege battles and the ability to rack up impressive kill totals and experience. Its village is Balanli. Poinsbruk is home to the Knights of the Raven Spear, an order of scholarly warriors dedicated to the advancement and preservation of knowledge and lore. Though little more than glorified mercenaries, they are highly devoted to their cause and serve as the guardians of Pendor's collected knowledge. Economy The main exports of Poinsbruk (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Smoked Fish, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery and Oil. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Poinsbruk is Squire Morden. He can be found a short distance from the city gates, just up the main street through the archway, in front of the shop to the left hand side of the castle gates. Chest The chest held inside can be claimed if you capture and get for yourself this city. It contains a Raven Helm, Hawkstorm Bow, and Raven Spear Heater Shield. Tournaments Tournaments in Poinsbruk are a peculiar mix of melee and ranged combat, with every combatant receiving any of the following armaments: Bows, Lances, Shields and Javelins. Every competitor will also receive a Horse in every round, thus paving way for a fast paced and highly mobile tournament. A strange mix of Pendorian jousting tradition and D'Shar and Empire skirmishing, tournaments here in Poinsbruk allow for a varied and flexible range of tactics to achieve victory. For those outfitted with Lances and Shields this tournament is fairly straight forward, just use the massive range of your Lance to keep your foes at a safe distance and Shield to protect against incoming missiles and a swift advancement to the next round should not be to difficult to ensure. To those armed with ranged weapons you must ensure that high mobility is maintained at all times in order to avoid the Lances and ranged assaults of your assailants, and to secure your place in the next stages of the tournament. It may be worth noting that Poinsbruk plays home to the Knights of the Raven Spear, and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. Tournaments in Poinsbruk are overall a fairly straight forward affair. So long as mobility and skillful blocking is maintained an experienced combatant will have no real difficulty achieving victory here, providing a swift and easy boost to personal wealth and renown to its honored champion. Category:Locations Category:Ravenstern Category:Cities